Dreaming Reversed
by Xiarya
Summary: When Jak's dreams become reality, what will happern to his 'dream' girl? I'm bak!
1. The Nightmare's Effect

Hi! I'm Xiarya and I'm new here. This is my first fic. I don't really have more to say except that I'm bad at details. Well, I'll try my best. This fic is about Jak after his years of torture and the girl in his nightmare- like dreams.  
  
I don't own anything of or about Jak 2. I do own Sky, however. Enjoy! (  
  
************  
  
Dreaming Reversed  
By: Xiarya  
  
He was dreaming about her again. Yet there was something different this time, he could tell. " Help me." is all she said. She looked okay, but they were in darkness. Usually, darkness was bad and it was always was. Suddenly, he saw it: A silver-clawed hand was sticking out of her, bloody and holding her heart. She gasped and, once she saw what was causing her pain, she screamed in agony. Then the silver hand ripped out her heart and she fell to his. The silver demon laughed at her death and at his feeble attempts to revive her. Jak glared up at it and it only laughed harder. He failed her. again. Jak woke up gasping and sweating. ' Why can't I ever save her?'  
  
************  
  
Later that morning, Daxter found Jak's bed empty, but he was still in the room. He was sitting by the window and apparently, he was deep in thought. "G'morning!" That snapped him back into reality. "Oh. Morning." "Busy thinkin'?" " Yeah, actually, but we need to get moving or Krew will be pissed at us for being late." Jak had a mission to complete, but this mission for was for Krew's own personal gain. He wanted to Jak to find all the information on a girl by the name of 'Sky'. With that in mind, Jak planned to infiltrate the Baron's mansion to get it. He had to leave, now! " Ya know, Dax, we'd better get our asses outta here and get to the place. If we don't leave now, that mansion will be crawling with Crimson Guards." " Well, I'm ready" " Let's go!" They left the bar they were staying at and headed to Section 1, where only the Baron lives. Once there, Jak headed right in the old mansion. Apparently, no one had lived here in ages. Everything was black and still collecting dust. " Now, where do you think the Baron would be stupid enough to hide Sky's info?" asked Daxter. " Easy. In the Library." And that's exactly where Jak went. When he entered the Library, Jak noticed that this was the place that was clean. " This place is HUGE!!!" exclaimed Daxter. Jak had an idea where the Baron would 'hide' her info. When he walked over to the 'Unknown' section, he found only one book. He picked it up and read the title. " Dreaming Soul." " What a weird a name!" Jak put the book in his pack and then went to the big table in the middle of the to sit down. ' Now what?' As soon as he got comfortable, the table pulled away from Jak and revealed a hidden staircase. " That place gives me the creeps!" yelled Daxter. Jak hit him and went on down the stairs. At the end of the staircase, there was a room filled with everything a girl could ask for, but the lights were off for some reason. Jak felt his way around for the light switch. " Found it." He flipped it on and the room looked happy now, except for one thing. On the Queen-sized bed, there was a black-cloaked figure sitting. It jumped went the lights came on and now it was looking for the person who turned them on. It spotted Jak and got off of the bed. " Who are you?" " Are you Sky?" "Are you a bounty hunter?" " No." " Do you obey everything the Baron says?" " Hell no!" She knew she could trust him. " Now, who are you?" " I'm Jak and the Ottsel is Daxter. We came here to find Sky. Do you know her?" " Yes, I know her. I'm her. I'm Sky." She undid her cloak and let it fall to the ground. She had deep green-blue short hair and emerald eyes. She wore a white bodice, a white skirt, and white boots to cover her small, delicate frame coved. Apparently, the Baron wanted to be an angel because she had little angel wings on her back. " Have you come to rescue me?" " Yeah, I guess." Jak was confused. Why would anyone want to keep such a weak person captive? What could she possibly do to defend herself? Apparently, the Baron wanted her held here forever, but why? Jak had to get out his thoughts and get her out of here. " C'mon! We need to leave before that damned Crimson Guard find us!"  
  
**********  
  
Xiarya: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. So, did you like it? Did you hate? Please be kind. It's my first fic. Please review and maybe some suggestions would be a big help too. Thanx! ( 


	2. The Mirror's Reflection

Xiarya here! Okay, time for Chapter 2! * Cues a drum roll * To those who were confused about Chpt.1, it was mostly about Jak's dream and how his dream lead him to Sky. In Chpt.2, Jak meets a mysterious face that knows all there is to know about Sky and finds out more about the girl he fell in love with in his dreams. Enjoy!  
  
************  
  
Chpt.2: The Mirror's Reflection  
  
A few days after Jak 'rescued' Sky, he had with a meeting Krew about Sky. Oddly, Sig was there with a woman. This lady was short and looked about Jak's age. She had long magenta hair put up in a loose ponytail. ' Who is she?' thought Jak.  
  
"Ah! Jak! There you are! So, what did you find on Sky?" asked Krew. Jak replied by tossing the book he found on Sky in the Baron's mansion at Krew.  
  
"What's this? 'Dreaming Soul'? What does this have to with my Sky?" asked an enraged Krew. The pink-haired lady twitched an eyebrow. 'His Sky? How pathetic.' thought the lady.  
  
"Easy. Every bit of information on Sky is in that book. If you read it, you'll find out that it only has her past, likes, dislikes, and her medical history. I've already read it all." replied Jak. Krew was totally clueless. Now, he really didn't know everything about Sky; Jak did.  
  
"Young man-I mean, Jak- where did you find this book?" asked the lady.  
  
" I found it in the Baron's home. Why do you ask and why are you here?" asked Jak.  
  
" I'm glad you asked. I'm Sky's mother, Lilia." replied the lady.  
  
"But, -" Jak was cut off by Lilia. " I know, I know. I don't look old enough to be her mother, but I am. You might not believe me, but you don't know the whole story, now do you?" asked Lilia. " I shall tell you the story. 1000 years ago, in my world, there was a legend about the last-born ruler of the last empire of the Precursors, known as the Zelian Era."  
  
"In this legend, it was said that the last ruler would have a child that could be seen in everyone's dreams. This child was to have angel wings and the ability to give premonitions to the one that would either help her save humanity or help destroy it. Obviously, the Baron found out about the legend and the people who the roles. Lucky, he doesn't know who the premonition gatherer is, but I don't know either." Lilia finished and now there was a deathly silence.  
  
" Well, that's still not the whole story. 11 years ago, the Crimson Guards kidnapped Sky. They said that their orders were to detain my daughter and then, the Baron claimed Sky as his long lost daughter. His plans apparently backfired because he couldn't find the premonition gatherer. So, humanity is still safe. for now. I'm hoping that the gatherer is someone Sky can trust." finished Lilia.  
  
"I think that's all for today. I want to see all of you in 2 days." Krew said. Lilia followed close behind Jak to see if he found Sky.  
  
" Jak. May I come to your quarters?" asked Lilia.  
  
" Yeah, sure." Answered Jak.  
  
So, Jak lead Lilia to his room upstairs in the bar. His room wasn't the greatest place to live, but it was a home. Lying on his bed was a daydreaming Sky. She was completely lost in thought because she didn't hear Jak and Lilia walk in. ' They're here. Go on. You do need to talk to him, after all. Go on.' Sky jumped out of her thoughts and back into reality.  
  
" Oh! Hi, Jak. Who's this? Your girlfriend?" asked Sky.  
  
" No! She's a friend of mine and she's got something to say to you." said Jak.  
  
Jak glared at Lilia. She understood. " Sky, I'm your mother."  
  
Sky's eyes widened. " My mom? But you don't look like her. Wait!" Sky took her locket in hands and opened it up. Lilia fit the description as her mom. Sky ran up hugged her mother.  
  
" Mom!" cried Sky. She buried her head in Lilia's shoulder and cried her eyes out.  
  
" Shhh.Calm down, Sky. I'm back, so don't worry." whispered Lilia. Sky let go and walked back to the bed. She sat down and thought more. ' Jak found mom for me. How did he know about my mom?'  
  
" Jak, how did you find my mom?" asked Sky.  
  
" Well, she found me. She told me your little story and that's how we met." replied Jak.  
  
"Thanks, Jak!" said Sky. She ran up and hugged him. Jak blushed a little.  
  
" You're welcome, Sky."  
  
************  
  
That was so adorable! Finally, Sky and Jak connect. I'm glad that's over. Please Review. Next Chapter, more of Sky's thoughts and why the Baron wanted Sky as his daughter. I'm still working on the romantic scenes, so give me some credit. I'm not a romance-novel writer! Just kidding! *Giggles* 


	3. The Truth In The Mirror

Xi: I'm back once more. Now, to Chpt.3!  
  
Sky: * looks around * Where's Jak?  
  
Xi: I dunno. * spots Daxter * Hey, Dax! Where's Jak?  
  
Daxter: He left.  
  
Xi: Where?!  
  
Daxter: He was mumbling something about being nervous. I dunno.  
  
Xi&Sky: * exchange glances *  
  
Xi: Well, back to Chtp.3! Enjoy! (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Jak 2, but I do own Sky, Lilia, Kiyandra, Firea, and the plot.  
  
************  
  
Chpt.3: The Truth In The Mirror  
  
She was back again. Why did she need help? This time, she stood there, staring at him. The background was a plain with rolling hills and grass. The flowers were endless. It was beautiful. He finally figured out why she was staring at him. He was lying down.  
  
" Need help?" she asked. She extended her hand to him. He gladly took it. She helped him up, but ended up on her butt. She beamed up at him.  
  
" Whoa!" he said. He noticed her reflection on the lake. She looked totally different. Instead of her blue-green hair, she had lavender hair with a few streaks of ruby red. There was nothing else different about her. Or so he thought. Now, she no long had angel wings. She looked at her reflection and gasped.  
  
"No.!" she said. She started to back away from the water and Jak.  
  
" Wait! I don't care about your hair color!" yelled Jak. Then, a flame struck him and when he hit the ground, he noticed who did the deed. It was that girl! No! Jak saw a silver demon that was on fire. She was to blame.  
  
" Where is the girl?" asked the demon. Jak didn't reply. He was too shocked to answer. The demon was growing impatient.  
  
" Where is Sky?" asked the demon. Jak's eyes widened at the name. Sky? But, then who was the girl in Sky's reflection? Jak would have to get his answers later because suddenly, there was a whirlpool on the lake. The strange girl appeared floating above it. She walked over the water to dry land. She stared right at the silver fire demon.  
  
" Foul demon of the flames! You once again have resurfaced on this world. Why have you come back?" asked the girl.  
  
" Kiyandra! Damn you! I will destroy you and your race. Then, all my demon brethren can take over and make your world a living hell!" replied the demon.  
  
" Firae! You don't have to do this! I beg you to back to the pit of flames. Go now or feel my wrath!" said Kiyandra. " No! I will not leave, but I shall kill you!" yelled Firae.  
  
" Then, you leave me no choice." said Kiyandra. The girl put her hands around her crystal pendant. The crystal floated and then glowed a bright blue. The water on the lake started to float and then headed towards Firae. The water formed 6 rings around the demon. Firae let out a horrifying scream and then, rings closed around her. She struggled, but it was futile.  
  
" Firae, I hereby sentence you to death by water. Your life is now over." Said Kiyandra. With that, the demon fell to ground and became nothing, but ash. The wind blew her remains to their resting place: the lake. Kiyandra turned around and faced Jak.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Jak. The girl giggled slightly.  
  
" I'm Lady Kiyandra of the Precursors. And you are.?" asked Kiyandra. Jak looked at her reflection and saw that it was Sky on the water. Kiyandra noticed his shocked expression.  
  
" What's going on?" asked Jak. Kiyandra giggled more.  
  
" Well, I'm Sky from the past, so to speak. Sky's my reincarnation. I'm her incarnation. Do you understand?" asked Kiyandra.  
  
" But then, why are you in her reflection?" asked Jak.  
  
" You'll understand soon enough." Said Kiyandra. Then, Kiyandra brushed her lips against Jak's and disappeared.  
  
"Wait!!" But it was too late. His dream was over. ' Now what? And who was that Kiyandra character?' Luckily, it was morning and he could get his answers. Jak needed to find Sky. There was movement next to him. Lying next to him was Sky. ' When did she get there?' he thought.  
  
" Sky! Wake up!" whispered Jak. 'She's so beautiful when she sleeps.' He thought. ' What the hell am I thinking?!' Sky finally woke up. She stared at Jak and realized where she was.  
  
" Morning! Sleep well? Because last night, you were gasping and tossing and turning. Something happen in your dreams?" asked Sky. Jak didn't reply. ' I can't tell her just yet. I'd better go talk to Lilia about this. She'll know what to do.' Thought Jak.  
  
" It was nothing. Just a nightmare, that's all." Said Jak.  
  
" Oh! I understand. Maybe you should talk to my mom about it. She's good at deciphering dreams." Replied Sky. Jak smiled slightly and got out of bed.  
  
" That's exactly what I'll do." Said Jak.  
  
************  
  
If you don't the ending of this story, I kinda don't blame you, but Sky can't know.  
  
Sky: What can't I know?  
  
Xi: Oh! Nothing!  
  
Sky: Does Jak have a girlfriend? What is it?  
  
Xi: Find out in Chpt.4: Identity Revealed!  
  
Sky: What can't I know?! 


	4. Identity Revealed

Xi: I'm back now! Sorry for the wait, but I had writer's block.  
  
Sky: What can't I know, Xi?  
  
Xi: Oh! Be quiet! You'll find out soon enough!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Besides, I don't feel like typing it.  
  
************  
  
Chpt.4: Identity Revealed  
  
" Lilia, can I talk to you?" asked Jak.  
  
" Sure. What about?" asked Lilia.  
  
" It's my dreams. Sky's in them and there's always something wrong with her." Said Jak.  
  
" I don't believe it! You're the Dream Gatherer!" replied Lilia.  
  
" What!?" yelled Jak. " How's that possible?" Both of them were shocked.  
  
" Then, that means." said Lilia. She was scared to say it, but Jak had to know. " Then, that means, Sky is the Dreaming Soul." Said Lilia.  
  
" The Dreaming. Soul?" asked Jak. He was now totally confused.  
  
" The Dreaming Soul is the girl in the legend. ' She who gives dreams that show inner light ' is what her name means. When you put all this together, it means that we are re-enacting the past or the past was destroyed before the legend ever became true. Jak, was there ever somebody who took Sky's role in your dreams?" asked Lilia.  
  
" Yeah, actually. There was a girl." Replied Jak. Lilia had a scared expression on her face.  
  
" What was her name?" asked Lilia.  
  
" She called herself Lady Kiyandra." Said Jak.  
  
" Kiyandra means ' Inner light's spirit'. Curious." Said a curious Lilia. Lilia's thoughts were cut short when there was a knock on her door.  
  
" Who's there?" asked Lilia  
  
" It's me, Sky. Can I come in?" asked Sky.  
  
" Yes, child. Come in." said Lilia. Sky walked in and saw Jak, who was staring at her like she was a ghost.  
  
" Hi, Jak." Said Sky. She noticed his staring and started to worry. ' Does he know? About me?' thought Sky.  
  
" Uhh.Jak? Why are you staring at me like I was dead or something?" asked Sky. Jak shook his head and looked at her normally.  
  
" Oh. It's nothing, Sky. I just.I was daydreaming, that's all." Replied a worried Jak. ' She can't know yet. Not just yet.' thought Jak.  
  
" Lilia, I think I understood you completely and I'll talk to you later about it." Said Jak. She knew what he meant.  
  
" I understand. Besides, I need to think about what we were talking about. I'll contact you as soon as I figure out what you meant." Said Lilia. She bid the two farewells and left them alone. Sky sat on the bed and then laid back.  
  
" Jak, I've meaning to tell you something." Said Sky. Jak sat next to her and stared down at her.  
  
" What is it, Sky?" asked Jak. She gazed at him for a moment and then sat up.  
  
" Jak, I.I." stuttered Sky. She looked into his eyes and then he could tell she was scared to tell him something. ' You gotta tell him. Come on, Sky.You can do it.' Said a voice in Sky's head.  
  
" Jak, I don't want you to get hurt and. and." said Sky. ' Tell him.Tell him.' it kept saying. Sky was scared.  
  
" And I'm scared!" yelled a confused Sky. She saw her reflection and screamed. Kiyandra was standing there shocked at Sky. Kiya had shown her and Sky's feelings to him. Why did she have to get scared now? Sky ran to the mirror and started to pound on it. Kiya was too shocked to say anything.  
  
" Why?! Why, Kiya?! Why did it have to be him?!" yelled Sky. She started crying on the mirror. It was like she was crying on Kiya's shoulder. Kiya looked confused, yet sad.  
  
" I understand Sky, but he will save us. Trust me, he will." said Kiya. She was sad now. Kiya could understand all too well. Now was the time to get them to her world. Kiya looked toward Jak, who was utterly confused. She smiled slightly. She extended her out and it went through the mirror. Jak gasped at the site.  
  
" Jak, it's time to go. You have to save us both, but I will let Sky tell you what she wanted to tell you. I will give you two time. Just come to this mirror and call my name. I'll be here to get you." Said Kiyandra. And with that, she left them alone. Sky was still crying. She turned around and faced Jak. She ran over to him and tackled him.  
  
" Jak, I don't understand myself, but I will tell you how I feel." Said Sky. She got up slightly and looked into his azure eyes. She got close to his ear.  
  
" I love you." whispered Sky. Jak was shocked. He couldn't believe what she just said. She got back up again and looked at his eyes again.  
  
" Understand? I don't want you hurt and I will protect you." Said Sky. She got up off of him completely and left him on the bed while she sat in the window. Jak lay there completely stunned. ' She loves me?' thought Jak. He still didn't understand why she did, but she would tell him eventually.  
  
" Why, Sky? Why do you love me?" asked Jak. She looked at him lovingly and sighed.  
  
" I lost you once, but I will not lose you again." Is all she said. He didn't understand. Sky noticed and smiled.  
  
" You'll understand soon enough." said Sky.  
  
With that, she walked over to the mirror. She wasn't scared anymore and neither was Jak.  
  
" We're ready, Kiyandra." Said Sky. She gestured for Jak to come over to her. He did and stood by her side. She slid her hand down his arm to his hand and grasped it. Kiya appeared and all disappeared into a bright light. What awaited them was still unknown.  
  
*************  
  
Xi: Well? What'cha think?  
  
Sky: Oh! So, I'm two people! Is that what I couldn't know?  
  
Xi: Whatever.Please review and ask any questions you need to ask to understand because I know I can be confusing.  
  
Sky: * pouts* Jak! Help!  
  
Jak: * runs up to Sky* What the hell is it?  
  
Sky: Her! * points to Xi*  
  
Xi: Well, gotta go!  
  
Jak: Get the hell back here!!  
  
Xi: * runs away* 


	5. Their Past

Xi: Ugh!! I'm falling behind on my story!! * Looks at her High School* Curse you SCHOOL!!!!  
  
Sky: Poor Jak. What's wrong with him, Xi?  
  
Xi: * spots Jak* I dunno.  
  
Oh well!! Time to get on with the story! Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Sky, Kiyandra, Firea, Lilia, and their pasts.  
  
************  
  
Chapter 5: Their Past  
  
Everything was still too bright to see. Neither Jak nor Sky knew where they going.Actually when they were was more like it. Then, he saw it. He was on the ground and Sky was still unconscious. One thing was bothering Jak: Where was Kiyandra?  
  
" I'm right behind you." she whispered in Jak's thoughts. Jak got up off the ground and looked around for the mysterious girl. Just when he thought she was just a figure of his imagination, a tap on the shoulder woke him up from his daydream. Kiya smiled at him for worrying so much. That smile made him feel so much better on the inside. Kiya knew he was still hiding on the outside. She didn't know why, but maybe Jak would tell Sky and then Kiya would understand.  
  
Jak looked at his surroundings and saw that this was the same place in his dream. It was the same dream where he first met Kiyandra. and the demon was she after. He recalled that the demon, Firea, said that she had brethren and that they wanted to take over Kiya's world. Also, Kiya was the ruler of the Precursors. What happened to the rest of the legend, then? Only time would tell.  
  
" Where are we?" asked Jak. Kiya smiled at his question. Sky started to stir when she heard Kiya's voice. Sky was luckily face-up when she hit the ground. She looked up at the clouds and thought she was in a dream. Then, she turned her head to the side slightly and saw Jak and Kiya talking. She knew now that this wasn't a dream, but she couldn't remember why she wanted to confront her past now. She still had a lot to learn about herself and Jak. Sky let him rescue her and let him take care of her, but she knew nothing about him. She needed to know and now. Kiya spotted Sky staring and smiled past Jak.  
  
Jak turned around and saw a hopingly stunned Sky. She looked like she couldn't be without him, but she needed to know more about him. What were his likes, dislikes, favorite places, people, and that sort of thing. Who exactly was Jak? Since things weren't going her way, she'd get her answers later. She had to confront her past first. Once this was over, Jak and her could start anew. She at smiled her thought and Jak noticed she was smiling at him or so he thought. Instead of smiling back, he frowned and remembered what Lilia had said about the prophecy.  
  
" Kiya, why is Sky so special?" asked Jak. Kiya didn't want Jak to ask her that question. She knew the answer all too well. How could she tell him that Lilia was her mother and that the darkness had destroyed their race? She smiled in her own defeat.  
  
" I cannot tell you that just yet, Jak. Sky will only know. You need to help her understand." Said Kiya. She wasn't shocked about the fact that Sky was started to stare again. After all, she didn't understand herself at all. Kiya could tell that she and Sky would finally meet their fates. Still, she wondered how Sky was Lilia's daughter. Did Lilia have another child without Kiya's father knowing? She sighed at her thoughts about Sky.  
  
" We must move quickly. Time is short and time is after us. Jak, help Sky and let's get going. " She walked off and left Sky and Jak alone. Sky wasn't ready, but she would have to be if her pain was to end. Jak sighed and walks over to Sky. Sky wasn't willing to give up everything to save her sanity just yet, but she knew that she had to do this. She had to finish this now.  
  
" Jak." came out of her mouth in barely in a whisper. She looked up at him.  
  
" I'm sorry that you had to get involved this. Jak, I don't really understand myself and no one else does. Can you help me? Please. I need you to do this. " Jak understood now. Kiya isn't ready to tell Sky something that happened to Precursors. What happened? And why did this happen? Kiya sighed and looked over at the couple-soon-to-be. She smiled to herself and sighed again.  
  
" Are you two ready to go yet? We need to head to the city. We'll find what caused this whole ordeal there. " She nodded to them. Sky sighed sadly. She knew what was going to happen just like Kiya. Jak was going to die and it would be Sky's fault. She couldn't look at Jak. Jak was worried the whole way there. Sky never took her eyes off of the ground. She sighed again. Jak had to know what was wrong. He walked in front of her and stopped. She saw his boots and stopped. She looked up at him.  
  
" Sky, what's wrong? Why aren't you happy? Your past can finally be put to rest." Said Jak. He grabbed her by the shoulders and she looked away.  
  
" Why would I be happy? Someone is going to die and it will be all my fault. Jak, I beg you; go back to your time. Just go. Please do it." She sobbed a little and looked at him. She sighed deeply and kept walking. She actually walked ahead of Kiya and Jak. She just kept walking ever so slowly and then she stopped. She turned and faced them.  
  
" I must do this on my own, even if my powers aren't awakened yet. Kiya, I'll need your help, but Jak. you cannot come with us. You're weak and Firea could harm you severely. Harm is something I wouldn't want to come to you. " She said. Kiya understood and nodded at Jak. He couldn't understand what was going on right now. ' It will all right Jak. I will help Sky and bring her back safely, but if you want to follow us, do it discreetly and Sky will never notice. I will protect you both as best as I can. ' And with that, the two girls left Jak standing alone and struck in awe. He watched them walk away and then he knew what he must do: Stop Firea and help Sky and Kiya become one. History now depended on him and if he was to fail, Sky would never have been neither would the Precursors.  
  
************  
  
Xi: So, I made a come back and I'm here to stay People!!  
  
Jak: Oh please!  
  
Xi: * hugs him * YAY!! I got Jak II and I'm really far. It's so cool!!! Well, please give me any suggestions on what should happen next or what u think. Well, Later!!  
  
( Life is a nothing but a journey )- Xiarya 


	6. Chapter 6: The Future of The Twins

Xi: Ok I'm soooo back! God I miss writing!! Ok I forgot what I'm talking about, but I'm bak and I'm gonna try to update my story as much as possible. Just one thing: This story is almost over. I need some suggestions on what you guys out there think should happen, cuz I'm all outta ideas. I think I'm gonna have someone die.I don't know who yet. So. This is why I want your suggestions. Thanks!!!  
  
Dax: DYING!! WHO'S DYING!?!  
  
Xi: You'll find out. once I know who everyone wants dead. To tell the truth. I want Kiya to die. Well, just tell me what u think ok? PS: I only own what I own.  
  
************  
  
Chapter 6: The Future of The Twins  
  
Jak had to think of something to save both of the girls. If he doesn't, history will collapse and everything will start all the way back to the very beginning. Every person, no matter who it is, will be nothing. Jak shuddered at the thought. ' I gotta save them. The only problem is that I don't know how.'  
  
"I got it!!" yelled Jak. He recalled his dream where he first met Kiya. Firea doesn't like water. But there was no water for miles and miles. How was he going to get any water? Well, he'd have to figure that out on his own. First, he's gotta catch up with them. Jak spots them walking rather slowly and talking to each other.  
  
" I wonder what they're talking about." whispered Jak. He crept behind them just a little behind the hills that surrounded the road that led to the burning ancient city of the Precursors. ' That's weird. the city isn't in ashes yet. I wonder what could be going on down there.' His question soon would be answered. When the girls reached the city limits, they were greeted by two scaly demons with extremely sharp spears. " Kecr esi myro anpoy?" said one of the guards. Sky looked at Kiya in confusion. Kiya just sighed at her silly emotions.  
  
" He asked us if we are citizens of the city. Everyone in this city are always curious about new-comers, but most the time they just let them in." said Kiya. Sky was relieved. She had thought he said something else.something much worse than that.  
  
" Esi aiy anpoyes. Yuwia ai Kiyandra. Oiyl wei oplig xui. " Said Kiya. The guards gasped and bowed before her. The bracelets they were wearing were taken off. Now, they looked like Kiya and now talked like Sky and Jak.  
  
" Lady Kiyandra. We're so glad to have you back. The city was taken over by Firea and now we're forced to question everyone everyday, even if they were born in this city. She's been looking for you and she wants you dead." Said the other guard. Kiya shook her head.  
  
" I'm not surprised that she's looking for me, but was I really gone that long?" asked Kiya. Sky looked at the two guards and waved a little. She was hiding behind Kiya.  
  
" Milady, who is that young lady behind you?" asked the guard with green hair. He stared at her like she was a demon or something. Kiya just smiled at his regard for the girl.  
  
" She's my reincarnation from the future. She's here to help me destroy the demon legion. You two must go find a ryuik ohni fruyop jowlh. " Said Kiya. The guards nodded and took off down the down. Sky looked at Kiya and walked in front of her. She was still confused.  
  
" What did you tell them to go find?" asked Sky. Sky was quite curious about a ryuik oh-whatchamacallit.  
  
" I told them to go find a village to help us fight." Replied Kiya. But, Kiya was lying. She wanted them to go find a boy with greenish-blonde hair young man and a talking weasel. She knew that they would find him because she had told the guards telepathically that he was behind the hills near the western wall of the city. She smirked at the thought of Jak sneaking around watching them.  
  
" Come on, Sky. Let's go into the city. And just stay calm. As long as you're with me, no one will harm you. I will tell them that you are to save us." Said Kiya.  
  
************* ' Where are they? ' Thought Jak. He was climbing up the western wall Aka: The Western Tower. The wall of the Tower wasn't steep at all. Whoever built it made it easy for thieves or conquerors of sorts to get into the city. or maybe it was just set up like that to trap people. Jak would have to find out on his own because he was finally reaching the top. Sighing, he climbed over edge and was greeted with spears and swords alike in his face.  
  
" Ha.umm. Wrong place?" Jak said quizzically. They let him stand up and then pointed their weapons at his neck and at his stomach. All the guards stood aside as one man, apparently the General or something, walked up to Jak. They weren't demons, but people just like Jak. He signaled his men to ease their weapons and then he grabbed Jak by the collar. He walked over to the cliff and hung Jak over it. Jak looked down at what seemed to be an endless fall. He gulped hard at the fall and at his position.  
  
" Erycu uoe milutepl?" asked the Captain. Jak looked at him like he was mad or insane. Jak just stared at the man. He grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye.  
  
" I don't understand what you just said. Can't you speak English?" said an almost-yelling Jak. The wind was becoming more malicious. The Captain stared at Jak and then spotted his hand. He snorted at Jak's feeble attempt to escape.  
  
" Yoia llop pwetwiuq. Erycu uoe milutepl?" said the angered Captain. He then grabbed Jak by the neck. Just then a little girl appeared out of the shadows. She stared at Jak and gasped at the Captain.  
  
" Retyoul! Retyoul hewqut!" yelled the girl. The captain stared at her. He was very angry and didn't like a little girl give him orders, but he obliged to her command. He set Jak down on his feet and then let go of his neck. The girl ran over to Jak and then turned back at the guards.  
  
" Lew Silver Knights fruet tuiry goswqutier. Ketyoiu?! Yewerl ghorwqop!" yelled the girl. The men shuddered at her yelling and then they about- faced. They soon disappeared into the Tower. The girl smiled at him and sighed.  
  
" I'm sorry for them. They didn't understand a word you were saying and plus they get a little carried away at new comers, ever since she.was in control. Oh! My apologizes. My name is Nye. I'm not their leader, but my father, the man trying to kill, is the Captain of the Silver Knights. I'm very sorry for what my father tried to do to you. Please. follow me and we will meet with Lady Kiyandra and Sky." Said Nye. She got up and started to walk to the Tower when Jak grabbed her the shoulder.  
  
" How do you know Kiya and Sky? " asked Jak. She just smiled at him.  
  
" That's an easy one. Kiya is my best friend and we're both telepathic. So she has already told me where you were and who you are. So, that's why I stopped my father, but I usually do that anyways. Father lets me get into their minds and find out what they're really doing here and their purpose. You're with Kiya and so I assume that you're here to save this city and all of us." Said Nye. Jak was staring at her like he was totally violated. He was ok with it though because it proved his innocence.  
  
" Hey. Thanks for saving my ass. I thought I was as good as dead." Said Jak. They both started to laugh at their so-called stupidity. Then, both got up and walked towards the Tower.  
  
"We need to rendezvous with Kiya as soon as possible. So, we'll go now. Oh! I hope you're up for a very long walk." She said as she started to smile at the thought of long walks.  
  
" Why do you say that? Walking down this Tower's staircase shouldn't be that hard." Replied a very confident Jak. He wouldn't be saying that ever again after he reached the bottom in only 2 hours. Nye was laughing at him and his weakness.  
  
" Not so tough, huh? Just look at you; you're still panting from that walk." Said Nye. Jak stood up straight and smiled brightly. She just continued to laugh at him.  
  
" It wasn't that tough. I actually kinda enjoyed that 'walk'. So, where's Kiya and Sky?" asked Jak. Nye just smirked, but her smile just turned more evil. She then laughed manically. Jak stepped away from her and saw her eyes glowing red.  
  
" Umm. Nye, are you okay?" Asked Jak. She smirked again.  
  
" Of course I am, Jak. But you won't be for long. Isn't that right, Kiya?!" Yelled Nye. She yelled out to everybody in the city and everyone went to his or her real forms, which were demons. Everyone was laughing but a burst of light broke their laughter. There, in front of Nye, stood Kiya and Sky. Both were glowing with the purest of white light. Their bodies were on fire with the light. The fire dimmed somewhat because they calmed down a bit. Nye grabbed Jak by the neck and lifted him up. She laughed at the girls, who kept glowing brighter and brighter. Their light, also, downed her laughter. The two girls were finally becoming one with each other. It was time that they come together for good.  
  
The light became a white fire and another burst of uncontrollable light blinded everyone. After that, it was like everyone was in a whole different universe, but this universe killed all evil in it that was weaker than it. Thus, all the demons were killed, except Firea. She was still standing and still choking Jak, but her grip had weakened under the 'universe' of light. The light soon turned to water and now the people left standing were in a sphere of water. The light dimmed and only Sky was left standing where Kiya and herself were standing. She was staring at her hands.  
  
" I've done it. I'm one whole person. I'm still me, and I'm better now. I'm stronger. Kiya told me to tell you, Jak, she's sorry that you got involved in our fight for becoming one person, but now I'm both Kiya and Sky. The person were supposed to be. Thanks Jak." said Sky with a smile on her face. Sky turned back to face Firea. Firea just smirked.  
  
" You know, little girl, I was the one who made Kiya two people. She was too smart for her own good. Too bad her own mother had to do it. You know, I wasn't always a demon. You, my daughter, became the ruler just as your father asked, and you found me guilty of treason. You banished me to live with the people who you thought was giving information to.The Demon Legion. They turned me into what I am now. I had to make you two people to keep your knowledge unknown. One stayed her without any knowledge of her past, and the other went to the future with all her powers, but they laid deep in her. I wasn't hoping that Kiya would remember because then I wouldn't have to kill her. So sorry." said Firea. Firea finally let go of Jak. He was okay because her grip was that of a old man and Jak could breathe under such a grip.  
  
Jak ran over to Sky and stood next to her. They both stared at each other and then nodded.  
  
" This ends now, demon! " yelled Sky. Light consumed her once more and then she returned in skimpy, yet very protective armor. It was dark sapphire with silver curves to make her more of a lady warrior than a man. She had armlets that stopped at her elbows that had a spike pointing outward near the end. She had on black boot that stopped at her knees with what seemed like dark-tanned pantyhose to cover her legs. Her skin was back to its deep tanned form with yellow tattoos covering some of her body. Two on her face, one on each shoulder, two long curved lines on both sides of her ribs and down to her stomach, one on each of her biceps, and on her back was the same design as her stomach. She was back to being the girl that Sky and Kiya combined made. Her name was.  
  
" It can't be.is that you, Kaz? My daughter. has returned." Said Firea. Kaz took her sword off of her back and walked over to a sobbing and kneeling Firea. She looked up and she kept crying. Kaz didn't even flinch.  
  
" I'm sorry. Good-bye." said Kaz as emotionlessly as possible. She lifted her huge ancient sword and decapitated her mother. Kaz sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
" You know, she wasn't always so evil. Mom and Dad were happy until Dad fell ill and died in his sleep. But now maybe they live in peace with each other and be happy.like they once were. Thank you Jak." Kaz turned around smiling at Jak. She ran up and hugged him. Then, she kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. She then smiled at him.  
  
"You can now go back to your own time if you want. The other villages will find out about what happened and come to live here and help rebuild. Thank you for all your help."  
  
She backed away from Jak and waved a hand over the air. A rift appeared and sucked him in.  
  
" Goodbye and so long. Thank you." were the last word he heard.  
  
************  
  
" Jak! Jak! JAK!!" yelled Daxter into Jak's ear. Daxter tried to push him to wake him, but failed. So, he had an idea. ' Yell in his ear, Daxter. Then her might get up.' And he did just that.  
  
" C'mon Jak! You're having a nightmare!" yelled Dax. That woke up Jak. He knew that was a lie because he had saved another world from utter destruction.  
  
" Daxter.where am I?" asked Jak. Jak opened his eyes and didn't see Kiya or Sky. Maybe it was all just a dream. or was it? But he felt the kiss and the wind.and.  
  
" You're in your bed and still working for the Underground. C'mon! Torn's been looking for you all morning. We got another crappy mission to do. So, get your ass outta bed and get dressed." Daxter walked out in a storm. Jak did exactly what Dax said to do, but when he looked in the mirror, there stood Kaz giggling at him. She waved and the left. Now Jak was sure didn't just dream it. It was real.all of it was real.  
  
" Thanks Kaz."  
  
*************  
  
Xi: So, did you like the story? Did you hate? But mostly, do you guys want me to keep on writing? Please tell me, but no flamers. Ok? Thank you and thanks for all those who supported me.  
  
( Life is like a journey.just enjoy it while it last) - Xi 


End file.
